Facing Mirrors
by musiclover471
Summary: Before Maxon, and even King Clarkson there was a Selection for Prince Liam. Hadley Pennington and Kara Davidson are two sisters that enter the Selection in hopes of bringing a better life to their family, but will either get selected? What would happen if they both got selected? This is my first fanfic, so please let me know how it is, and if I should continue. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

How can one thing change your life so much? Something so simple changes and it makes everything different. You just never think that it will be able to fit in a small envelope.

I got the announcement the day after my sister's 16th birthday party. My whole family had to travel to a different province because a family friend was currently taking care of my sister because my family couldn't since we are a family of Fives.

I have 5 siblings, Kara is the youngest with myself and my brothers, Levi and Quinton being next youngest. My mom didn't think that she could have kids when she was 18, and a new bride to my father, so they found a way and ended up with Evie and Ashter. But not even a year after they brought them in did they find out that my mom was pregnant with triplets. They thought that they could do it because Evie was old enough to work, so there would be a little extra money coming in. But two and a half years later mom found out that she was pregnant, once again. We knew that we couldn't give the baby what it needs, so my parents had a difficult choice to make.

Luckily my mom used to be a Four, but married a Five because her and my father are soulmates. That meant that she had some friends that were wealthier than we were that could take Kara in. Aunt Natalie couldn't have kids, so Kara was a wonderful opportunity for them to be able to start a family. Every year we get together and catch up, but sometimes once a year is just not enough. Mom is sad that she doesn't even know her own daughter so she'll make surprise trips, or Uncle Todd and Aunt Natalie will send Kara to us for the summer, which was always the best.

Now that Evie and Ashter are married and moved out I know that Uncle Todd and my dad have been talking about maybe letting Kara come back and live with us. I know that Todd hasn't talked to his wife first, because Natalie would never let Kara leave because her and Kara are best friends, and I don't think that she wants to give that up.

After the party my family gathered by the bus station to leave when Kara rushed over to announce that the royal family has finally announced The Selection and she is eligible to enter. Her excitement is clear by the way she is dancing in the snow-covered sidewalk. Not paying attention to her footing, Kara slipped on some ice that wasn't shoveled away.

"Kara! Are you alright?!" Mom exclaims, rushing to her side.

Kara seemed stunned that she was clumsy enough to fall, after all I was the clumsy one.

"I'm fine. I guess I was just so excited that this happened just after my 16th birthday. Maybe Hadley and I have more in common than I thought." Kara joked as she gave me a quick wink. She was always a funny girl.

"Well, I'm glad that you have this opportunity and wish you luck with your new life of clumsiness." I reply with a sly smile. That earned me a big hug right as the city bus pulled up.

"I'm going to miss you so much Hads! Please keep in touch." Kara whispered in my ear before she pulled away and waved as we drove away.

As soon as we got home I made an excuse to go outside and check the mail to see if I had received an announcement as well. It was the same day that Kara received hers, so why shouldn't I get one today too? I opened the mailbox, shocked to see nothing in it what-so-ever. Disappointment filled my stomach as I slumped back to the house to rehearse for a dancing gig I had tomorrow.

A sharp knock interrupted me in the middle of practice, scaring me to the floor. Annoyed that falling doesn't help my clumsy status, I get up and open my bedroom door.

My mom is standing on the other side of the door and doesn't hesitate to come into my room. It is a miracle that I get my own room, downstairs even, because the boys share a room. I guess that if Kara moved back we would have to share a room, so I may have to get used to it.

"Did you need something, mom?" I question her as she sits down on my wood, squeaky bed with used beige sheets and a light pink comforter. We don't have money to splurge on an unnecessary fanciful life style, so we deal with what we can get for as few dollars as possible.

"I was just checking in on you. You seemed upset that you hadn't received an invitation to enter The Selection, so I just wanted to make sure that you are all right," She replied in a calm tone. "You know that it will show up shortly. Sometimes it just depends on where you live when it comes to getting important mail like this. No need to worry." She continued trying to comfort me.

"I'm not upset." I stated, maybe a little too quickly.

"Don't you even try that! I know you better than any other person in the world. You can't lie to me like that. I know that you were looking forward to entering The Selection. But you need to remember that even if you get the application you would still need to get picked. It's a game of chance at first. I entered the selection when I was younger, and didn't get picked, and you need to be prepared for that." She explained as nice as she could.

I liked it when my mom came and talked to me about my problems. She always had helpful advice, and wouldn't lie to me with stupid fluff that I hear some parents tell their kids. I admire my mom in more ways than one. She is blunt, but tries to make the truth sound caring. She is also so beautiful. Sometimes I wonder why she chose to marry a Five when she could have gotten any Four, even some Threes, that she wanted. Her hair surrounds her face in frizzy ringlets like mine, except her hair is a light brown in comparison to my black hair. Her eyes are something different. One of them is a dark brown and the other is an amber color. It is mysterious and unique. Her looks help her land a lot of jobs, because who wouldn't want to see her dressed up and singing sexy songs in different languages for entertainment? Sometimes I wonder how I am even related to her. But then I remember that I have a dad and peace is restored to the Earth.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad you said that. I guess I needed a reality check. I was just jealous because Kara was so happy that she was old enough to enter, and she got an announcement right away, and I'm older than her, but she is in a higher caste, so she has a better chance at being picked. I am just worried that I am being selfish by wanting to get picked and not her." I finally finish my short rant and take a big breath."Oh, honey! You are not being selfish! Every girl wants to be able to get the chance to marry the prince of Illea! It's perfectly natural to want to be selected instead of someone else. I am just surprised that you aren't already married, you're so freaking pretty!" I brace myself for a friendly punch that mom always does when she compliments my looks. I sometimes wonder if she is complimenting me through her teeth because she knows that she is a total hottie."Alright. Well I should get back to practicing, you know that I have a performance tomorrow night. I love you, and thanks again for the advice." I say closing the conversation with a quick hug and walking her to the door.

"Ok. I love you too sweetheart." She smiled as she walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I love getting dressed up for my shows. This particular show was for a small company party. They usually hire someone in my family, preferring my mom, because they are a loyal customer, which is great because their money puts food on our table. My mom told me that I should do this party to meet guys, but I don't know if that's an ideal thing to do now, with the Selection and all. I don't want to meet a wonderful boy then get shipped off to the palace to compete for another man's heart, how awkward would that be? So instead I took the job just so I can earn some extra money to go toward some new ballet shoes I need because the ones I have currently are pretty beat up. Leaving the house by myself didn't feel right. It was going to be weird performing by myself. Usually my dad would accompany me or I would open for my mom, but Levi and Quinton are both traditional actors, so they don't perform at parties. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to perform with Kara, but I get over it because I know she is better off as a Four.

Once I entered in my best solo dress that is a dark midnight blue, floor length, and has sleeves that fall off my shoulders at just the right snugness, I am amazed at how casual it is. Everyone is just in jeans and t-shirts. I felt like a fish out of water, that is if fish had to wear high heels. I am annoyed that it is super obvious that I am the entertainment for the evening, so I walked up to the stage, but turned around too quick and ran into a startled man.

"Oh my! Are you ok? I am so sorry! That was completely my fault." The handsome stranger exclaimed after catching me before I fell and most likely tore my favorite dress.

"How in the world was that your fault? I am the one who, in a way, tackled you. I should be the one apologizing." I said, out of breathe. Wow he was attractive. He looked about 20 and had wavy, shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair. His eyes were so dark, and deep set that it looked like he was staring into my soul. I was a little thrown off when he started laughing.

"Haha! You're funny, I like that. I'm Julian, it's nice to meet you." He reached out his hand to shake mine, and I awkwardly shook it still staring at him like a complete idiot.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, now realizing that it was my turn to talk, "I'm Hadley. Pennington. Uhh, Hadley Pennington. Sorry, you may or may not have caught me in my prep to go on stage. I'm still kind of shaky." Smooth one. Real charming. I can't believe that my brain thought that those words would sound intelligent.

"What? You're the singer? That is so cool! I'm just a boring Three, so I don't have the privilege to be more interesting. I mean, how interesting is designing buildings? I haven't even done anything noteworthy yet. Am I rambling? Because I am kind of known for talking too much in the presence of pretty girls. I'm sorry. I'll let you get to it." He trailed off.

"No! You are fine!" I say a little too loud. "I think that any kind of creating or designing is a beautiful thing. I usually am a dancer, but I'm singing tonight because apparently it isn't entertaining to watch my do what i love. Anyways, I love choreographing my own dances and writing my own songs, because it's pure creation. Of course no one has ever heard or seen them though, because I'm a Five." I end sheepishly.

"Oh. Yes, a Five. I don't meet many Fives." Julian muttered. "But I'm glad that I met you." He smiled, wow he has a great smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad that I met you too." I replied. I can't believe how great this guy is! Maybe he's flirting with me! Ugh, I can never tell. "So, are you here because you are a part of this company?" I continued interested.

"Well, I'm not a part of this company. My company is building a better workplace that isn't infested with rodents or mold for this company, and they were so happy to have a livable workplace that they invited me, so here I am! I guess it's a good way to let off some steam. I've been stressed about another project recently… But you don't want to hear about my silly job, do you?" He looked at me with a smile.

"You tell me. I am here, my current job, so you just tell me." I said, sarcastically swishing my dress around.

"Haha! Oh! You should get on stage! They've been waiting a long time to see you perform." He looked at me with such tender eyes that I didn't think I'd be able to walk again.

"I.. Well I guess so. It was nice to meet you, Julian… Uh, what was your last name? Unless you don't ever want to see me again. In that case, later!" I rambled embarrassingly.

"Ha, my last name is Ave. I hope I see you soon, Hadley. Pennington. Hadley Pennington." He teased with a wink as he waved me up to the stage. I curtsied and scurried up the stairs to begin the first song requested. The rest of the party went on without anything exciting. I left as soon as I finished my songs, because they hired a few other people, and I didn't want to hog the stage.

The whole way home I was thinking about Julian, and wondering when I'd see him again. I look down at my lap sadly, because I know I won't ever see him again. I'm just another Five, and he is a Three. That's two whole castes difference. I also wouldn't ever see him again because he was an architect and I'm a performer. The two professions only cross paths on rare occasions like tonight. I look out the dirty window of the bus as I continue thinking about Julian, trying to linger on the happy moments.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home my mom rushed over and hugged me. She didn't even let me take my shoes off, and I hate wearing shoes. She let me go and started jumping up and down. I stared at her.

"Hads! The announcement came! You have a week to submit your entry. I am so excited for you!" She screeched. At least she stopped jumping.

"Wow! It came? That's so great." I grab the letter and march off to my room. I slam the door and look down at the elaborate envelope. I take a deep breath before I rip open one side without any care and pull out the thick papers that were addressed to me. I see the form I'm supposed to fill out and put it to the side while I read the letter.

To the House of Pennington,

_The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illea. Our Prince Liam Schreave is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illea. If your eligible daughter, sister or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Liam and the adored princess of Illea, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. _

I scan over the questions on the form, and am surprised to see so many questions. Why was I so mad? I was so excited yesterday, but now I'm not sure if I even want to enter.

"I guess that this is a one-time opportunity. I'll fill it out and turn it in tomorrow after class." I muttered to myself, looking around to see if anyone was secretly watching me from the window or door.

I walked over to my desk and started filling out the many questions on the form. I am 5'6", weigh 150 lbs, and have black hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin? Some of the questions were easier than others. Languages I speak? I smiled at this one because Aunt Natalie and Uncle Todd own a jewelry store and have to learn many different languages so they don't lose any customers. They have taught me and Kara since we were little. Growing up knowing more than 6 languages can be confusing, but now I'm thinking that is was worth it. I write down English, Spanish, French, German, Mandarin, Italian, and Portuguese. I wrote that I finished my basic education, and that I was learning beyond what a Six would say is 12th grade. There was a special skills section, which I put down singing, piano, guitar, and all the types of dance I knew. I hesitated because I also learned a lot from Natalie and Todd on the business side of things. I don't want them to know that I'm learning about a different caste before I'm in it so I don't put it down. I look over it carefully making sure that everything is spelled correctly and that I didn't leave anything out.

Still scanning the answers I walk to my parent's room to show my mom the finished letter when I bump into Levi. He is holding a girls hand and trying to sneak into his shared room. The girl looks younger than Levi and I, her youth is apparent in her long, straight, blonde hair that almost reaches her feet. Even in the dark I can see that her eyes are a light blue. Standing next to Levi I remember that we are like twins. He has black, curly hair too, but he got dad's green eyes which I'm extremely jealous of. He is tall, especially compared to the girl, which is to be expected because both he and Quinton are 6'2. I remember that it is almost midnight and he should be asleep, and definitely not sneaking around with a girl.

"What is going on Levi?" I ask him as quiet as possible.

"I know this looks bad, but Abby and I are just hanging out upstairs. We can't be together during the day because her father hates me. He says that I'm too old for her even though I'm only 2 years older than her. Please Hadley, don't tell mom and dad. They will tell her parents and we will never be able to see each other again. Please." He begs. It is hard to say no to him, especially because he can sell anything he wants with his acting background.

"Ok, I won't tell mom and dad, but you better get yourself together. You two shouldn't be sneaking around at midnight. Make up an extracurricular class that you have to go to after classes and hang out then. Does Quinton know about this? Never mind. I don't care." I shake away thoughts of Quinton trying to sleep while Levi and Abby make out.

"Hurry up, I'm going to show mom my entry form, so unless you want to get caught, go!" I say waving them up the stairs. They hurry up them while trying to be as quiet as possible. I think about it and decide that I should wait until the morning to show mom. I don't want to wake her up because she'd hear Abby leaving. I turn around to go to my room.

"It makes sense to go to sleep now because I have a presentation in class tomorrow." I whisper as I get in bed, turn off my lamp and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mom thought that everything looked good and offered to cut class short today so that we could walk to the Service Office together. I eagerly agreed so I could get out of doing my presentation today. I ran up to my room and touched up my makeup that Aunt Natalie got me for my birthday last year, and changed out of my pajamas (sometimes I just wear them to class, perks of being home schooled). I put on a gray V-neck shirt and some light wash jeans that were hand me downs from Evie. Knowing that we would be walking a long ways I put on some comfy tennis shoes and combed through my hair. I tried not to make it super frizzy, but my ringlets didn't like to cooperate with me, so I almost had to drench it with some hairspray. Taking one last look in the mirror I was ready to go, so I grabbed my form and my mom and headed out the door.

I could tell I was in the right place because the line to the Service Office was already almost around the block. It looked like every girl in the province was entering the lottery. There were Twos and even some Sevens, and you could tell who was from what caste.

Mom and I waited in line for about an hour before I could even see building, another half hour and we made it to the desk and were able to hand the service worker my form. She directed me to another line to get my picture taken. Apparently being completely anonymous was a sort of phobia for royalty. Once I was in front of the camera I smiled my best performers smile and was pushed out of the room like manners were going out of style. I understand that they are in a hurry, but I would appreciate a little curtesy. I walk to my mom, who waited outside so that I could have some independence.

"So? How was it?" She asked on the edge of a bench where all the moms were waiting.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that it wasn't worth the wait." I replied irritated. She jumped up and followed me down the stairs of the building.

"But you do know better. I'm sure that they are going to see your words and know that they have to select you." She stated in a confident tone.

"Yeah, then they see my face and change their mind." I remarked with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"They took your picture? That is so unfair! I mean you are beautiful, but did you see that girl in front of us? Men are never going to see past her…." She motioned toward her chest. "These." She continued.

"Mom, it's ok. She still has the same chance as everyone else. I heard her talking to the service worker, she was requesting special treatment, but they refused to treat her any differently." I reassured her.

Once we got home I went to the phone to call Kara. I wanted to know if she had turned her entry in yet. I punched in the number from memory and waited until I heard a man's voice answer.

"Hey Uncle Todd, this is Hadley. I was wondering if I could talk to Kara." I asked disappointed.

"Kara is out turning in her Selection entry. Do you want me to have her call you back?" was his reply.

"No, that's fine. I was just wondering if she had turned in her entry yet. Tell her I say hi though." I urge.

"Ok, it was nice to hear from you. Goodbye." He responded.

I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I don't usually talk to Uncle Todd, I spend most of my time talking to Kara or Aunt Natalie, so the phone call was a little awkward. I went to the living room to play a song I'd recently written, but I wasn't feeling inspired. I keep playing the same 3 notes over and over again, hoping that I will hear something that would spark some creativity, but I have no such luck. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
